


Let it Snow

by porcelaindollxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaindollxx/pseuds/porcelaindollxx
Summary: Wonwoo is going back to Seoul for the holidays. His train is delayed due to the bad weather, but does it really matter when you have a handsome seat-mate?





	Let it Snow

Wonwoo looks at his watch, 4:50pm, his train should have arrived at 4:30pm, however there has been a delay and he’s waiting for the board to change from ‘delayed’ to ‘boarding’ so that he could get on the train. There is a lot of snow today, so he understands the delay. Today is the 23rd of December and Wonwoo is going home for the holidays. He finished his last exam a few days ago and now he could finally enjoy his down time, which he expects to get a lot of; this definitely means that he can finally catch up on all the books he couldn't read during the school year. The train terminal is packed with people, there have been a lot of delays and a few cancellations, he really hopes his train doesn’t end up cancelled. Wonwoo is glad he didn’t really bring much. Since he is going home it’s not like he needed a luggage; he has clothes at home, and clothes that he’s bought while in school so he’s just carrying around a backpack with him to carry around a few essentials like his charger, his books he’s currently reading, etc…

He sends a quick text to his mom to let her know that he’ll be late and looks at a few of his social media apps. He goes through his Instagram last because that’s where most of his updates are and he pauses when he notices someone in his recommended that he hasn’t seen in years. Yoon Jeonghan, ‘ _new to instagram!_ ’ it says. His profile picture shows that his hair is a platinum blond now, and he wasn’t looking into the camera. He and Jeonghan were best friends from preschool to grade 10; his family had moved to Seoul afterwards and they lost contact with each other which was really a shame since they were so close. 

He decides to click on his old friends’ profile picture which lead to his page, there are only two photos one of a coffee house looking place decorated in Christmas decorations and another where another guy is kissing him on the cheek, Jeonghan has a smile but his eyes are closed. He isn’t surprised. Wonwoo was the first person Jeonghan came out to the second year of middle school, and Jeonghan had been so scared that they wouldn’t be friends anymore after he confessed that he prefers males to females. Wonwoo, however, was not one to judge and never held anything against his friend.

He smiles at the memory before the lady on the loud speaker says that the train Seoul Bound has arrived, and he pockets his phone before slowly making his way towards the gate. He knows how much clutter there will be so he doesn’t hurry himself.

Miraculously, ten minutes later he finds himself through the gate and walking towards the front of the train. Wonwoo paid himself a business class ticket because during the holidays, he knows how many kids and families will be in the economy class that he’s not even sure his earphones could cancel out the noise, so he very willingly spent the extra money to get a calmer sitting area. He just wants to read his book or look outside while in his day dreams in peace. 

He finds his seat in the fourth row next to the window. They’re still inside the terminus, so he hasn’t gotten a glimpse of what it looks like outside. He knows the train won’t be going very quickly today but he doesn’t mind. He enjoys the long train commute, he finds it relaxing. 

It’s quiet enough for the moment that he doesn’t put in his earphones and decides to take out the book he’s started; a rather short paperback called _Sleeping Giants_ by _Sylvain Neuvel_. It’s held his attention thus far so he’s excited to continue. A chapter in and his seat-mate takes the seat next to him. It’s another man. He has black hair and he is holding his padded jacket in his arms, he’s dressed all in black though; a black long sleeve shirt with black jeans. He does have a long thin silver chain around his neck. Wonwoo doesn’t want to stare though, so he doesn’t know what the pendant is. As the other man takes a seat, Wonwoo returns back to his book. 

About 20 minutes later, there’s a hum from the train indicating that it’s time to leave and he looks up from his book. He always enjoyed the view from the city when he was leaving it so he favoured it to reading and put his book down on his lap while he looked outside. He has about 2 hours on the train so there is enough time to read later.

“Pretty~”

This made Wonwoo look towards this seat-mate. Said person pulled his lips into a tight line before giving a smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean for that to come out of my thoughts.”

Wonwoo chuckled finding it cute. “No, it’s fine. I, too, find it pretty when it snows,” he says, disbelieving what’s coming out of his mouth but opts to smile instead. The way he responded sounded like he was talking to a kid and he feels embarrassed, not meaning to put him down in any way. However, it doesn’t seem like the guy took it with any malice so he turns back to his view. 

“Who are you braving the storm for?” his seat-mate asks

Wonwoo turns back around, “Uh-, I’m a student. I’m going home to my family for the holidays.”

“Ah, I’d have to cross over seas for that.”

“Oh, so you’re going out on a day like today to…” Wonwoo asks leaving the prompt for the guy to respond.

“See a really close friend? I know it’s not family,” he says shaking his hands by the side of his head for emphasis, “but he’s the closest I have to family in South Korea. I personally don’t celebrate Christmas, but his boyfriend does so a few of us are getting together for a Christmas party.”

Wonwoo nods his head slowly, “You sir, are some real friend to be travelling in this whether for a holiday you don’t even celebrate.”

He just shrugs. “I’m Jun by the way.”

“Wonwoo.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jun says, sticking his hand out for a handshake. Wonwoo takes his hand and gives a firm shake. “Likewise.”

They make small talk about menial things such like where they’re from, what they’re studying, and he learns that Jun is from China who came to Korea 3 years ago. He currently teaches a dance class but is studying performance arts. The friend he’s visiting’s name is Minghao and he met him because they are co-workers at the studio. Minghao is also Chinese but is dating a Korean named Mingyu who is the one who celebrates Christmas. Mingyu currently lives in Seoul which is why they’re going there. Wonwoo also shared a few things, such as he’s a student studying literature and languages and would like to write his own book one day. He also mentions that his friends ditched him in favour of a holiday in Japan so he’s going home for the holidays. Wonwoo would like to mention that he could speak some Mandarin Chinese however, in the face of a native, he believes that he could never be good enough so he doesn’t.

Wonwoo doesn’t usually spark conversations on commutes and rather just stick to his headphones and books. However, he surprisingly notices himself enjoying having conversations with Jun and finds that he’s interesting to talk to. 

For about an hour they constantly keep up conversations with each other, an awkward silence never interrupting. Wonwoo finds himself smiling a lot and he's embarrassed say it out loud, but he's starting to develop a little crush on Jun. Something about Wonwoo is that he's as introverted as they come. He has three close friends, and that's as far as it's going to get. He thinks Jun is attractive, and he also knows how to keep conversations going. Which is more than he could say about his last… relationship? If they could have even called it that anyways.

Jun seems like he's more extroverted which makes things easier for Wonwoo. He says ' _seems_ ' because right now, Wonwoo _seems_ a little extroverted too. More than he normally is. 

“Why are we slowing down?” Jun asks suddenly, and Wonwoo only really notices at that moment that they are moving much slower. 

“Probably the snow?” Wonwoo guesses because that’s the most logical answer he could think of. He can't say he minded the delay though, it only means more talking time with his seat-mate.

They didn’t have to make any more guesses because there was an announcement on the intercom just then.

“Good afternoon passengers, the train will be taking a necessary halt at a local train station due to the weather conditions being too unfavourable for the train to pass by safely. We’ll be stopping in Gyeonggi-do in about 20 minutes.”

“So maybe we won’t be getting to Seoul today.” Wonwoo presses his lips in a thin line as he looks outside.

By the time they arrive in Gyeonggi-do it’s 5:30pm. 

“Passengers, until at least an hour after the snow stops we cannot move forward. You can either stay in the train or in the town. As we have your contact information from tickets you've purchased, we will be contacting all the passengers via e-mail about an hour before we are ready to depart. For this inconvenience, half the price of your ticket will be reimbursed.”

The message repeats itself again before it clicks off and Wonwoo sure as hell isn’t staying on the train. He starts gathering his things. 

“You’re going off to town?” Jun asks.

“I grew up here, I remember most of the places. Besides I’m starving,” Wonwoo starts before he gets up, “You, uh- can join me if you want?”

Jun shrugs. “Not like I have anything else to do,” he says as he gets up to put on his padded coat and follows Wonwoo outside. 

There is still big flakes falling from the sky and Wonwoo is glad that the train station is providing protection from the wind on the other side so it isn’t too cold. 

“I know of this place,” Wonwoo starts as they walk towards the exit of the train station. “It’s kind of a hole in the wall restaurant, but they serve the best ramen.” He looks to Jun for confirmation, and Jun nods his head. “You know, since it’s cold. My best friend at the time and I used to go all the time, it was so good.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he says as he holds the door open for Wonwoo when they leave the station.

\------

“Can you even see?” Jun asks Wonwoo when he notices his glasses fogging up.

“Nope,” Wonwoo says as he takes his glasses from his face and puts them in his pocket, “Can’t see with or without them at the moment, but at least I could see better than having fogged lens. Really a consequence when it comes to wearing glasses in the winter.”

Jun chuckled. “I got laser surgery 2 years ago, I no longer have that problem,” Jun says proudly.

“I can never trust doctors enough with my vision. I rather take on winter with foggy glasses thank you very much.”

“Suit yourself. Where is this place anyway?”

They walked about 5 more minutes before they got there and thankfully it wasn’t busy so they were seated right away. Jun decided to have whatever Wonwoo was having since he didn’t know they place too well, and Jun says that if Wonwoo says it’s the best place for ramen it means the ramen he’s going to get is the best he’s had. 

Wonwoo is ok with that and orders for the both of them. 

"I'm a very authentic Chinese food kind of guy, it reminds me of home. I haven't been there in a while so it comfort food so to speak. Minghao and I always used to go for Chinese once a week to fill the gap."

"How long have you and Minghao been friends?" Wonwoo is curious as he puts a mouthful of noodles into his mouth.

Jun eats a bite as well before he answers, "We met on a dancing competition back when we were both 12 years old. He came to Korea about 1 year before I decided to join him as well. We were competition to each other until we decided we worked better together than against each other."

Wonwoo thinks about his friends. Soonyoung and Seungcheol were his first friends since grade 1, Jihoon came in during high school. They are the only people he considers his close friends, they've stayed beside him no matter what. That has to count for something.

“So how many people were going to be at your friends party anyways?” Wonwoo asks before putting more noodles in his mouth.

“oh, not many, a few of our friends from dance, a few of Mingyu’s friends, so we’re like,” he pauses while looking up, “8 people?” 

“That’s a pretty big party?” Wonwoo comments.

Jun shrugs. “I’ve known these guys for a long time so we don’t feel like that many. When a few are missing it seems empty in comparison.”

“I have like three close friends. It’s rare for me to have more than that if I’m honest, I even consider three a lot.”

“Some people prefer that, I won’t judge you for it.” Jun pauses as he takes another bite from his bowl of noodles. "You're right though," he says pointing at the bowl, "these are the best noodles I've ever had."

Wonwoo smiled back at him. He's really glad he's enjoying himself.

They eat the rest of their ramen in a comfortable silence. 

“Do you know if there’s a coffee shop around here, I would kill for a coffee right now,” Jun asks once they’ve finished their meal.

“Uh…” Wonwoo starts off saying, “I wasn’t much of a coffee drinker back when I was here so I’m not sure,” he says taking out his phone.

He enters coffee shop into Naver Maps and finds one with good reviews about 6 blocks away. “Do you wanna try there?” Wonwoo asks Jun once he lets him know about it.

“Sure!” Jun says with a big smile, “As long as there’s coffee, I’ll be happy.” Wonwoo thinks it’s cute. He calls the waiter over to pay before they put their coats on and walk off in the snow once again.

The wind definitely lessened, but it’s still snowing big flakes, so the cold wasn’t as unbearable as the walk to the ramen shop was. When they get across the street he feels like he recognizes the shop. 

“This shop, I saw it on Instagram earlier today,” Wonwoo says as more of a passing comment than anything. It looks like a small house with a bunch of Christmas lights that decorated the roof and the windows. There is even a large Christmas tree inside that was fully decorated.

When they walk in, they are the only ones in the store. 

“Oh my God, no way! You barely changed at all!” Wonwoo hears from the counter and then he sees Jeonghan and he can’t believe it. Jeonghan comes from around the counter to give him a massive hug. “How have you been?! I’ve missed you.”

“Wow, I can’t believe I ran into you. I just was looking at your profile on instagram today and now you’re here!”

Jeonghan crosses his arms. “You were on my instagram and you didn’t even follow me, I’m triggered.” Wonwoo gives him a smirk in response.

“Anyway~” Jeonghan says while rolling his eyes, “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh! Right, sorry. This is Jun, he’s my seat-mate on the train,” Wonwoo starts, and then proceeds to tell him about the storm and the train and why they were even there in the first place. He then introduces Jun to Jeonghan, letting Jun know that Jeonghan was his childhood best friend.

“So that means you’re here for coffee?” Jeonghan asks going back behind the counter.

“Yeah, you work here now?” Wonwoo asks, he and Jun taking seats at the counter.

“Own it,” replies Jeonghan with a smirk while getting their mugs and Wonwoo’s jaw drops.

“You’re twenty-two and you own your own shop?” he asks in disbelief.

“Well not by myself obviously,” he says as if it were the most obvious thing, “I share this business with my boyfriend. Which reminds me-” Jeonghan starts the coffee machine up and goes to the back store. When he comes back two minutes later he’s not alone. “This is Joshua,” Jeonghan introduces holding the other’s arm and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder for a moment. 

“Hello, I’m Joshua. Nice to meet you,” he says warmly and Wonwoo instantly recognizes the man from the photo on Jeonghan’s Instagram. "Likewise, I'm Wonwoo. I was childhood friends with Jeonghan." Joshua gives a smile of acknowledgement before Jeonghan takes his attention away.

"So your order please?" Jeonghan says behind the counter. Wonwoo unintentionally put his arm to the small of Jun's back to push him forward to order and immediately stiffen. That's way~ too intimate for someone he's just met. This is confirmed "S-sorry, I…"

"I-It's fine," Jun cuts him off as he smiles shyly at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looks down because he feels like he'll implode if otherwise. Wonwoo is beyond baffled because he is _never_ like this.

Jun orders first, "I'll get a large white chocolate mocha please."

Wonwoo watches Jeonghan punch in the order, and before he gives Jun a price, he buds in, "I got this," he says stepping in front of Jun, "I'll get a large americano." He takes out his wallet and pays the price for both of them and Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at Wonwoo, then to Jun before taking the bills. He returns the change to Wonwoo which he puts into the tip jar and Wonwoo and Jun head to the pick-up counter.

"You didn't have to do that," Jun says leaning in close to Wonwoo as if he were telling a secret. Wonwoo is all here for the proximity.

"I wanted to," Wonwoo replies staring at his seat-mate, whom is slightly taller than him, for a bit. Jun is staring back and something shifted between them at that moment.

"Ok!" Jeonghan shouts from next to them and places their drinks on the counter. "The americano and white chocolate mocha are up!" Wonwoo and Jun almost jump apart. 

Jun has his lips pressed in a thin line when Wonwoo looks at him. He looks flustered and Wonwoo thinks it's cute so he chuckles as he puts his head down. Jun also can't hold back his chuckles when he chuckles a bit right after Wonwoo. When they both look at each other again, Wonwoo was sure that something definitely changed.

\------

It was around 9pm when Wonwoo and Jun got a message from the train company letting them know the tracks are cleared and they will be departing at 9:45pm.

Jun and Wonwoo take a long while to get to the train. They were taking their time, walking side by side each other. Wonwoo used the "it's cold" excuse to push himself closer to Jun, and Jun didn't seem to mind one bit because he put his arm around Wonwoo and held him close as they continued the walk back to the train station.

Sure, Wonwoo has had crushes before but he was usually not the one making the moves, it was the other person. So him being so bold around Jun was definitely new to him, even though it felt like it came out rather naturally. Maybe it was because he didn't even officially know if Jun was interested in guys. Sure it may seem like it, but Jun may just be a cuddler in general and doesn't mind being close to anyone. Wonwoo thinks it's too forward to ask, so he doesn't and keeps the fantasy to himself. After all, they are going their separate ways after they get to Seoul. 

On the train, Jun passes out almost immediately, which Wonwoo is kind of disappointed about. However, since he falls asleep on Wonwoo's shoulder, he's not one to complain. Wonwoo takes out the book he started at the beginning of the train ride and continues reading, putting his head lightly on Jun's. 

It's too quickly that the train reaches Seoul, in Wonwoo's opinion.

"Hey," he whispers, squeezing Jun's hand to wake him up. "we're here." He leaves his hand on Jun's though. He applauds himself, it's the boldest he's been. He feels Jun squeeze back as he starts waking up. He makes a little noise as he stretches. "You're like a cat," Wonwoo teases, "it's cute." He wants to shove that all back into his mouth but Jun smiles so widely that he decides it was best to let him hear it.

"Already?" he asks as he recoils from his stretch. 

"Yup."

Jun sits up straighter as the train stops at the terminal. They decide to wait it out while everyone else gets their stuff, they aren't in a rush anyways.

Wonwoo texts Soonyoung in the mean time, he got to Seoul about 3 days ago. He is also his ride to his parent's house.

"Is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah," Jun says, scratching the back of his head, "Minghao is coming to get me. I'm spending the night there since tomorrow is Christmas."

When most of the people finally got off the train, they decided to head out as well. "So, is this the last time we'll see each other?" Wonwoo asks as they finally get to the train terminal, where they have to split in direction. He knows the question would put pressure on Jun, but he really hopes they stay in contact with each other.

"I hope not," Jun says as he smirks. "Tell you what," he says, taking out his phone, "why don't you put your number in here and we'll text. Maybe we can meet up sometime while we're both still in Seoul."

Wonwoo smiles as he looks up at him. "I'd love that," he says as he enters in his number into his phone, and calls himself so he would have Jun's number as well.

"Till next time?" Jun says as they begin to part ways. 

"Till next time," Wonwoo says, and he hopes to God it'll be soon.

\------

Wonwoo is in the car with Soonyoung when he feels his phone vibrate. "Merry Christmas!" It says. Wonwoo looks up at the time on the dashboard and it's 12:01. Wonwoo smiles wide.

"What you smiling for?" Soonyoung asks as he looks at Wonwoo while they're at a light.

Soonyoung is one of Wonwoo's best friends, but he'd rather burn to death than tell Soonyoung that he has a huge crush on his seat-mate during the train ride. Soonyoung will never let him live it down, and he's not down for that.

"Nothing, just saw a picture of an adorable cat," he replies as he sends a message back to Jun.

"Merry Christmas! Thanks for being a great seat-mate :)".


End file.
